My New Hero
by XxMikixX
Summary: After saving the life of Shawn Mars, Norman Jayden goes to put an end of Scott Shelby and at the same time, save Madison Paige. Hinted Madison/Jayden. Slight spoilers for end game.


Game- Heavy Rain

Characters- Madison, Jayden, Scott and Shawn

Pairing- Hinted Madison/Jayden

Summary- After saving the life of Shawn Mars, Norman Jayden goes to put an end of Scott Shelby and at the same time, save Madison Paige. Hinted Madison/Jayden. Slight spoilers for end game.

**I know Madison/Jayden isn't canon or anything but I like them as a pairing, _friendship _or _romance_ wise. And I know there isn't alot of fics between these two so I decided to add one more. I haven't played heavy rain so if I have made a mistake somewhere about the plot or actions please keep that in mind. Oh and this was just a quick thing I wrote up so it may not be my best work _ever._**

* * *

Madison ducked once again to avoid the metal pole connecting with her head. Her mind screamed to her that she should just make a run for it, but where would that get her?

Probably a trip to the hospital.

She quickly side stepped to avoid yet another attack. Scott raised the bar above his head and was about to swing it down…

*Bang*

Madison collapsed to the ground, eyes closed and panting heavily. _What? _She thought, _Why didn't he swing? And what was that noise?_

*Bang*

The journalist whimpered quietly until she heard a splash towards her left. She quickly looked up before facing the ground again. Footsteps came towards her, she collected her breath.

"J-Jayden?" She asked quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear. The FBI agent got on one knee beside her and scanned her over quickly before smiling.

"Are you okay?" Was his first question. Madison coughed before turning slightly so she could face him properly. Jayden had one hand on the ground as he avoided eye contact.

"I guess," She groaned as she sat up slowly. The FBI agent faced her; his eyes full of concern for her. She waved it off just as a thought came into her head. "Is Shawn okay? I know how much Ethan loves him and I would hate to see his face when he finds out his son-"

"No no," Jayden interrupted, smiling slightly. "He's fine, I'm letting him get his breath first."

Madison let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't live with herself if something happened to Ethan's son. He had already lost one, he couldn't lose another. Plus, she didn't know how she felt about him. She had rejected him when they were about to kiss but she didn't feel anything for him. And as hard as she tried, she couldn't find that spark you would feel if you were with someone you loved. She couldn't be with Ethan after what he has been through.

"Ms Paige?"

"Madison," she said quickly. Jayden raised an eyebrow, Madison let out a breathy chuckle, "Call me Madison."

Jayden nodded, "Okay, Madison." The journalist smiled at him before standing up with a painful grunt. The agent scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto Madison's arm to help her up.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Jayden looked away sheepishly before clearing his throat. "And while were on the subject of first names, call me N-Norman."

Madison gave a slight 'okay' before walking along the beam with a slight limp. Jayden walked behind her.

"So, do you want some help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You don't look sure."

"But I am."

"C'mon, you're in pain."

"Shut up, Mr. Profiler."

"I'm helping you, whether you like or not."

"…"

Jayden put Madison's arm around his shoulders and put his arm around her waist. _Wait_, Jayden thought suddenly, _She's okay with this, right?_

Madison flinched slightly when his arm went around her waist but he was just helping. She decided to continue walking with his support, she did appreciate the help after all.

"Shawn!" Madison yelled as she got free of Jayden's grip and hobbled over to the small boy. The boy looked up, his eyes looking tired and worn out. Madison didn't care if she was in pain, even if she wanted help from Jayden again.

She had to get to Shawn.

The small boy let out a grumble as Madison knelt down beside him. She winced at the pain that shot through her leg but ignored it all the same. Madison held the boy in her arms.

"I'm glad you're safe. Your daddy was worried," Madison whispered as Shawn let out another pained sound. "You're in pain too? Guess that makes both of us."

"I'm guessing you forgot that I got kicked from behind," Jayden's voice spoke up.

Madison's eyes widened, she had completely forgot about that. When trying to open the grate, Scott had come up behind Norman and kicked him somewhere near the head. She just ran off and didn't even give him a glance to see if he was okay.

"Yeah," Madison agreed, "Sorry I didn't see how your were-"

Jayden walked forward and knelt at the other side of Shawn. His pale green eyes glinted with a hint of sadness but he smiled all the same. "No, I don't blame you."

"And I never did thank you properly, Jay-Norman. Thank you, you were the one person that I could trust."

The agent's eyes were void of sadness now, "Doing my job, you could say. But I didn't want to see anyone hurt either." Jayden's eyes locked with Madison's.

"Yeah…" The journalist trailed off until she broke the eye contact, "You came just in time."

Jayden just nodded and stayed silent. _This conversation Isn't awkward, _Madison thought sarcastically, _Not one bit._

"Oh," Jayden spoke up; a bit of amusement in his voice. "I almost forgot."

Madison looked down at Shawn, who had fallen asleep. She placed the boy next to her and was about to take her jacket off when Jayden put his hand up.

"Its raining, you'll get cold and I think Shawn can go without a pillow for a minute or two."

She zipped her jacket back up and sat in a better position. She had her legs in front of her as she held her knees to her chest. He was right, she was cold.

"I'll make this quick," he began, amusement still clearly in his eyes. "How did you get my number?"

Madison froze, she completely forgot about that.

"I-I…well, um, Ethan gave me it." Madison stuttered, _C'mon Madison, this isn't like you to trip up on your words. What's going on with you today?_

"Okay."

Madison was surprised that he didn't want more information so he must remember giving Ethan his number.

"I think we should leave," Madison spoke up, turning to Shawn who was still sleeping. _Poor kid._

Jayden just walked over to the sleeping boy and lifted him into his arms. Madison smiled as the FBI agent signaled her to follow him.

"At least this proves Ethan is innocent," Madison fell into step beside the profiler. He gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Yes, it also gives him a chance to have a family with his wife-" He stopped talking and turned to face the black haired woman. "Unless you're in a relationship with Mars."

"No," Madison said a bit too quickly, "No, I just…helped him with his injuries." Madison began to walk again and soon Norman had to catch up.

"I thought…" Norman trailed off, "Okay, guess I read that wrong." Madison chuckled slightly before opening the wide door.

"C'mon," Madison patted his shoulder, "I don't think I can stay in the place much longer."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review!**


End file.
